Sex on Legs
by littlethoughtz
Summary: What is Sasuke to do after leaving very annoyed from work. Go to a club of course. He wasn't however expecing what happend to occur. NaruSasu. YAOI.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately **

**Warnings: YAOI which means Boy x Boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave now **

"Uchiha-san?"

A young business man appearing around the age of 24 let an uncharacteristic sigh escape his lips when the annoying screeching voice of his assistant was heard over the intercom. He shoved his inky black bangs from their resting place in front of onyx orbs and pressed the button on the intercom.

"What is it now Haruno?"

"W-well Uchiha-san," she stuttered at his harsh reply, "your Father is here and would like to see you.'

"Fuck!" Could his day get any worse? Honestly from the moment he woke this morning to see his smirking brother sitting across from his bed he knew everything was going to go downhill. Hence the coffee stain an idiot employee caused on his brand new Armani suit and the shredded important files he needed for the meeting earlier, not to mention the constant poor attempts the female population of the corporation to catch his attention. Really, could they not tell by now that he was gay? And now to top it all off his Father was now here. How exciting. He caught himself sighing for the nth time that day before he pressed the intercom button once again.

"Let him through Haruno, and bring some coffee."

"Yes, sir."

Not two minutes later a gruff man towering at 6ft with a strong build stepped into the office as if he owned the place, which he did at the moment.

"Sasuke."

"Father, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" the young man asked in a somewhat bored voice, his face devoid of any emotion.

"I just wanted to check on the place, see if it's running well in the hands I will be leaving it in."

Sasuke caught another one of the sighs that was building in his throat. He should have guessed, all his Father ever cared about was the company.

"Well as you can see it's perfectly fine, so if you would be so kind, I have work to do." He knew he was being rude but at this point he couldn't care less. He was tired and aggravated and just wanted something to relieve this stress that has been building up. If that meant being disrespectful to his elder, so be it.

"Child! Don't be so impolite! After I go out of my way just to see my son and this is how you act."

Sasuke scoffed, 'go out of his way' yeah right. The man just wanted to point out his mistakes, even when there was none.

"Yes Father, I appreciate your concern, but I'm very busy with the merging of Uchiha and Hyuuga corps right now to be having idle chit chat."

The raven haired man looked up to receive his Father's Uchiha glare and smirked inwardly. That glare hadn't affected him in years. He was after all an Uchiha himself.

"Very well, your work best be exemplary or there will be consequences" the man said as he strode out of the room.

Once he was sure the man had left, the young man slammed his hand on his desk and cursed his Father's existence. Just as he sat up a timid knock sounded on the door before a horrendously pink blob of hair entered the room carrying the coffee he asked for.

"Uchiha-san, here's your coffee." The woman stood anxiously waiting for her boss' response.

"Hn. Leave it there."

Five minutes had passed and the woman was still in his office. He looked at her with eyes that could melt ice.

"Is there something you needed Haruno?" he asked as the woman gulped nervously, fidgeting with her clothes.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san, I was wondering if you would consider going out for a drink with me this evening sir? There's a new band playing at the Leaf Nightclub tonight and I was won-"

"No. Now can you stop annoying me and get back to your work."

The pink haired woman left the room quietly but once outside she growled. There goes her plan of drugging the youngest Uchiha and dragging him to hers.

Sasuke let his head fall back on his chair. This was a unfortunate occurrence of his everyday work life but today it was particularly irritating. He wasn't in the mood. As he sat there though he contemplated the idea of going out. The raven haired man hadn't been out in a long time and he just wasn't in the frame of mind for work right now. He just wanted to relax.

With that thought in mind, the youngest Uchiha headed home after work for a nice hot shower and dressed in attire completely opposite to his work wear. Sasuke nearly didn't recognise himself; he hadn't dressed like this in that long.

The young man wore skin tight black leather pants with buckles going up the sides of his calves. His red shirt clung to him nicely showing off defined muscles and allowing the tattoo on his right arm to show. His hair was styled in its usual duck butt way with his bangs framing his face. To top the look off he wore a black ring on his lip where the hole was surprisingly still open even after all these years.

Now with his outfit out of the way there was the matter of figuring out which club to go to.

Seen as Sasuke hadn't been out in fuck knows how long, he didn't know any clubs that were good so he decided to go to the one his assistant mentioned earlier. And here he was an hour after he arrived in the same spot with his third drink of the night seriously thinking of just leaving.

His eyebrow was constantly furrowed with barely suppressed anger, and why was this? Every female in a 10ft radius was surrounding him, trying to get his attention and it was pissing him off. It was bad enough he had to deal with this at work, now during his private life too?

Sasuke was just about to leave when the people around him turned to face the stage and screams filled the air. It must be that new band The Demon Foxes that he read about on the poster outside. He leant against the bar as a scruffy brown haired guy came up to the stand and introduced them.

Any previous thoughts about leaving the club flew straight out of his head when the band came on, he didn't notice the others though. Just the blonde vision of what he could only call Sex on Legs.

Sasuke swallowed saliva to try and moisten his now completely dried mouth. All he could think about was that tanned skin, and how he would find out if it killed him was it fake or not, he imagined those plump red lips wrapped tightly around his cock, sucking and lapping with fever, and that hair, was it natural or was it really that way, everywhere.

Then when searing blue eyes clashed with his Sasuke knew he was lost in lust. They bore into his very self bringing out images of desires unheard of to him and he couldn't tear his gaze away. He wouldn't have if he could.

As the night went on the blue eyes never once left his, he could see hunger in those eyes and it aroused him to now end, knowing that that erotic looking creature wanted him. Hell he would bend him over right now if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't get passed the horde of people.

When the show was over Sasuke was utterly disappointed to see his Sex on Legs disappear backstage and was flustered to realise he was achingly hard just from those lust filled looks alone.

He turned to grab his jacket and leave when the screams started again as the band passed through the club. The reason for his arousal had just walked passed him and Sasuke was about to reach out and grab him when something clutched his hand. He looked down to find a white piece of paper in it with the words _Meet me out back in 5 _written on it.

Sasuke smirked. He was in for a night to remember.

Sasuke rounded the corner to the back of the club, walking down the alleyway to find it empty. He wouldn't have been bothered except for the fact that he deliberately waited ten minutes instead of five, just to make sure the blonde would be there. He reached the end of the alleyway and was about to turn around when he was shoved harshly against the wall. The raven haired man would have shouted out if it wasn't for the glimpse of the blonde hair he'd been so captivated by and the fact that the man was breathing hotly against a sensitive part of his neck.

He had to hold in a gasp when the man pushed against him, his hardened length pushed right against the seam of his ass.

"So, your place, or mine?" he purred in Sasuke's ear.

"Mine!" Sasuke growled as he dragged the unnamed man out of the alley and up to his car.

As he sped down the motorway he couldn't help but step on the pedal harder when he felt a hand caress his thigh.

"Careful now, wouldn't want the police to stop our fun would you?"

Sasuke cursed when the tanned arm shifted higher until it was roughly palming his cock.

"Naaah!" Sasuke couldn't believe he let out such an embarrassing moan but instead focused on the warm hand rather than his desperate whines.

"Oh by the way, my names Naruto."

"Haah, Sasuke!"

He was getting used to the rough rubbing of his length and keeping his eyes on the road until Naruto decided to lean down and press his wet tongue against Sasuke's clothed cock and he knew he couldn't take any more. He pulled the car off to the side of the motorway, slamming the brakes before burying his hands in the soft silky hair. His breath was coming out in pants and he groaned when lust filled blue eyes peeked up from his lap. The smirk that adorned the slightly flushed face of the other only made his dick harden more. He'd never been so aroused in his life.

Sasuke was about to grasp the blonde when he was grabbed and pulled flush against a hard body. He now straddled his lust driven companion, not noticing when he lowered the chair, just focused on grinding against the throbbing length beneath him. He pulled Naruto's shirt over his head before leaning down to smash their lips together. Tongues battled and teeth clashed, but neither was bothered, they were to far gone with lust.

Sasuke heard buttons clang against the car interior as his shirt was ripped open. He felt a hot mouth surround his nipple and he arched into the feeling, desperately trying to get the blonde's trousers off. He got them half way down his thighs when Naruto's erection sprung from its confines. Sasuke's mouth salivated at the sight. It was long, thick and dripping and he knelt on the floor to take in the delicious organ. He moaned as he bobbed his head, the vibrations it caused forced the blond to groan out in pleasure. He felt tan hands grip his hair tightly and was shoved hard on the cock before he was practically ripped off, pre-come and saliva dripping down his chin. He could hear Naruto moan and he could only conclude that it was the sight of his essence on his flushed face.

The raven haired man was dragged up into a straddling position on the blonde's lap once again, his trousers removed in the process and he ground his hips against Naruto. He could tell he was driving the man crazy by the tight grip on his hips.

"L-lube, lotion, something fast!" the blonde asked through gritted teeth.

"The compartment behind me, hurry."

He felt Naruto reach behind him for the lube as the blue eyed main trailed kisses up and down his neck. He cried out when teeth nipped at the sensitive part of his neck.

Sasuke felt the wet fingers at his entrance before two were shoved in roughly. He arched his back at the twinge of pain but grit his teeth.

"Move!"

He felt the fingers pull out and were then shoved repeatedly in and out stretching his hole as much as they could. Then Sasuke saw white and screamed out.

"Ah fuck Naruto, there!"

The fingers prodded at that spot a couple more times before they were removed and Sasuke whimpered pathetically.

"Sasuke, I can't wait any fucking longer, I'm going to shove my dick in your ass and you are going to ride it like the cock slut I can tell you are, whether you like it or not!"

He had no time to reply because of the throbbing length that now filled his entrance. It hurt but Sasuke couldn't care less. He just focused on the pleasure and rode that cock like Naruto said he would.

They didn't last long and it would have been embarrassing if not for the fact that they were too hot and horny to give a shit.

Sasuke's head fell back and he gripped his hair as he came, his load covering both their sweaty chests. He could feel Naruto's cum coating his insides and he moaned at the feeling of it dripping down his thighs when the blonde pulled out. He collapsed against the tanned chest which he now knew was natural as he tried to regain his breath. He turned and stared into those intense blue eyes and smirked.

"How about round two?"

The blonde chuckled and ran his fingers through inky locks.

'How about we actually get to the house first!"

Needless to say the entire work force of Uchiha corps were utterly floored when their usually cold and stoic boss came in the next day with a small smile adorning his face and a limp to his step.


End file.
